2019.01.28 Meeting Notes
Where to even begin to discuss The Fallen by David Baldacci? Should we start with the drug trafficking, or maybe the insurance fraud? Or perhaps the buried treasure? Yes, there were a lot of things going on in this book, and the multiple plots seemed to take away more than they added to the story. I’d really call this book a middle of the road read. Not many people absolutely loved it, but at the same time, no one really hated it. What we did love were Kim’s crack cookies. I personally can’t stop eating these and even took some home with every intention of sharing with Ray. Let’s just say he got one cookie (don’t judge me, I had several errands to run on my way home from club and they were taunting me). The scores for the book were: Highs: Two 9s, one 8.5, one 8. Middle of the road: two 7.5s, five 7s, three 6s, one 5.5, two 5s. Low: one 4. Kim got Jack Reacher flashbacks and it caused her to lower her score (and probably have nightmares). Amos was just too lucky. A few people pointed out that Jamison was there to serve as a Watson to Decker’s Sherlock. She was a sounding board for him to be brilliant, not a smart, capable officer. Decker was cocky and full of himself, so not a hugely likable character. Decker talked down to her (along with everyone else). Gail did point out that the accident that caused him to see colors and remember everything also changed his personality. She swore he was a nicer guy before. Someone pointed out, I think it was Allie, that Decker was like Sheldon Cooper but not as funny. The too many storylines really took points away for many readers. It was called forgettable and cheesy (welcome to the club Angela, you’re going to fit right in) and it contained whiny women and male smarty pants (I think we all know that was Stephanie). Amy decided that Decker and Jamison were the worst house guests ever. In her house, once you find the first dead body, you...are...out...of...there! We could all agree that it was an easy read. Sharon K. liked that every single loose end was tied up at the end. Many liked that the book dealt with something as relevant as the opioid crisis that is still an issue across the country. Small towns seem to be hit especially hard. You can only tip so many cows before you look elsewhere for your entertainment. Maybe these kids need to join a book club or something! The ending was comical and enjoyable to many of us. Jay liked the character development and Jeff thought the writing was good. Denise and Dennis liked it enough to read more by the author. Gail said that this was her least favorite in the Decker series and Jeff likes the other two series better than this one (Camel Club and King & Maxwell). So there are lots to choose from. Thanks to everyone who suggested books for the book list. We chose March-October and we are now getting our own copies. The library will no longer be holding them for us. The choices were emailed and are on the Wiki site that Jeff sends out. Terri will add them to the library site as well. Congratulations to Terri on her upcoming retirement! Thank you for all of the hard work you’ve put into our book club over the years. We truly appreciate it and hope you still attend the club meetings when you can fit it in to your busy schedule. We will meet on February 25 to discuss Bring Me Back by BA Paris. It appears to be a domestic thriller, so I re-read the synopsis. I am happy to report that it appears that no women were drunk or hallucinating during the making of the book, and it seems to be written from the point of view of a man. We shall see. I will be leading the discussion and Stephanie is bringing the snacks. See you then. Kerry